


A Dangerous Game

by bamelot89



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamelot89/pseuds/bamelot89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur, the rightful heir to Camelot.<br/>Merlin, Arthur’s servant. Arthur’s most loyal friend, but has a dark craving for the Throne.<br/>Morgana, the second in line. Schemes to kill Uther and take Arthur’s place as future ruler of Camelot.<br/>Guinevere, Arthur’s supposed lover. Secretly works with Morgana, but has her own plans about who should sit on the Throne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look! I'm a shipping whore! Hahaha. Okay, basically this is a darker sort of alternate kind of storyline. Have a general idea of where I'm going with things, hopefully it turns out!

Prologue:  
 _Liar, liar._ The words rang through Merlin’s head like two clashing bells. “You’ll be a great king,” he’d told Arthur. _Liar, liar._ Merlin couldn’t help but imagine himself seated on the throne. _Liar, liar._ “She’s escaped,” he’d told Arthur. _Liar, liar._ Because Merlin had helped her hide. Because he’d thought there was hope for her. _Liar, liar._ She’d said she was sorry. _Liar, liar._

.:i:.

 **Merlin**  
“You’re a terrible liar, Merlin,” Arthur said with arms folded across his chest and eyebrows raised in expectance of the truth.  
“I’m not lying! I was gathering herbs for Gaius, I told you.” _No, I wasn’t talking with Kilgharrah. Of course not. Such a beast would eat a simple servant like me._  
“Fine. Have it your way. But my armor needs to be polished for the tourney tomorrow and you were meant to have mucked out the horses _yesterday_ and when was the last time these floors were scrubbed?”  
“Yes, sire,” Merlin said in resignation, unable to come up with a witty remark. Ever since Morgana’s attempt on Uther, Melrin had been guilt-ridden about helping her escape. He’d thought...he’d thought that such a kindness might help warm her wintered heart. At least that was what he’d told himself he’d thought. Somewhere deep down he knew there was an alternative reasoning. But he found it best not to think about such things. He didn’t like admitting, even to himself, that he thought about such things.  
“I thought we were the same,” he’d once said, talking about Morgana. It scared him to think how very much so.

 **Gwen**  
Gwen pulled the hood of her cape over her head. As far as anyone in Camelot knew, she was just Morgana’s old maid-servant, who now worked for Gaius. If she was seen sneaking off in the night, questions would be asked and she could not have that.  
The moon gave her just enough light to see by as she snuck off and into the woods. At the edge, a horse was waiting for her. She climbed onto its back and headed deeper into the dark. When she came to a small shelter, she dismounted and knocked in the designated rhythm. A woman of wild beauty opened the door.  
“Gwen,” she said with a smile before embracing her.  
“My Lady,” Gwen said courteously.  
“I’ve told you, there’s no need for that anymore. Morgana will do just fine now.”  
“Of course,” Gwen said, smiling. “Morgana.”  
“Come in. What news of Camelot?”  
“The open tourney is tomorrow, and Arthur still plans to take part.”  
“Good. I’ve found a spell that enchants the eye—I will not be recognized.”  
“But won’t he know your fighting style?”  
“Perhaps. But by then it will be too late. And I will also know his,” Morgana said wickedly.  
She opened a small trinket box on a shelf and pulled out a strange looking pendant that dangled from a long chain. “Here. Wear this tomorrow and your eyes will not be affected by the spell.”  
Gwen slipped it over her head and hid it beneath her dress. It would be useful to her not just tomorrow, but in the future as well. She had no doubt.


End file.
